Worth It
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: He would never regret his life choices. He would never want to change a thing, because every step led to the green eyed beauty smiling up at him.


Hello there, here is a one shot I have had sitting around for a while. Short and sweet I guess, hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

-DarkBlossom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha was a content man.

Never, did he think he would be at a place like this in his life; leaning against the door frame of the Uchiha manor, watching his wife rock their 11-month-old son.

Achieving this moment had not been simple. Sasuke did not regret his journey; not even the hard parts, like leaving the village or training with the Snake Sanin or killing Itachi or his battle with Naruto.

On rare occasions, he pondered different outcomes to his battle with his brother, but now he understood why Itachi had committed his crimes and knew his brother wouldn't have wanted to die any other way.

Sasuke also knew that the wait for this moment was worth everything he'd gone through.

The day he returned to the village four years ago was the day he opened his eyes to the reality of the rest of his life.

He and Naruto had staggered through the village's gates supporting each other, head to toe in blood from their battle. The guards immediately sent for a Medic. Moments later Sasuke's blurred vision made out Sakura's form. He braced himself for her onslaught of emotion, but had the surprise of his life when she walked straight to Naruto, cupped his face and pressed their heads together.

"You scared me to death, you idiot." She whispered as her hands glowed green and Naruto's open wounds began to close.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Sakura closed her green eyes, a small, grateful smiled crossed her plump lips.

Sasuke stared openly at the pair. His stomach seemed to twist in knots. Things had certainly changed. Onyx eyes watched Sakura pull Naruto into a quick hug then gently shove his arm. She became all business and instructed Naruto be taken to a specific hospital room and Sasuke be taken into custody with two medics at his side.

The blond had tried to protest, but Sakura looked straight at Sasuke and stated, "He has committed crimes against our village. If he wishes to return, he must face the consequences."

Sasuke's respect for Sakura had reached a whole new level at that moment.

That respect only grew. He'd been held and questioned for six days then been given probation for one year.

During that year Sasuke spent much of his time with Naruto or alone training. And once a week Naruto insisted team 7 have dinner, which was usually scheduled around Sakura's hospital shifts.

These dinners were awkward at first, but slowly they all fell into a comfortable routine (despite Sasuke never fully trusting his replacement and vice versa).

Sakura treated Sasuke as she did all the teammates. Never fawning or blushing, which relieved Sasuke enough that he began opening up to her.

He found her easy to talk to, and the more they conversed the more Sasuke wanted to say, though to be fair, she talked usually.

He began meeting her on her lunches and at the end of her shifts, regardless of the time. The pair would spar when Sakura available; that's when Sasuke truly realized how much Sakura had grown.

The two would spar for hours, trying to outsmart the other. Their fights were filled with tension because they were such logical fighters and when they did engage it was all heat and passion. Sasuke felt like he was on fire when they touched or when his eyes took in Sakura's flushed face, her heaving chest and her triumphant eyes.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

They continued like that for months until one night when Sasuke was waiting outside the hospital for Sakura like he did every night, she emerged talking to a shinobi Sasuke recognized but couldn't name.

Sakura laughed at something the man said, then he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sasuke's rage boiled up inside him. His fists shook at his sides.

"Sakura." Sasuke barely recognized his own voice.

Green eyes slowly turned to him, all bright and innocent, they stared for a moment.

"Sasuke." Her voice held a challenge.

Never, had Sasuke been more jealous or more turned on than that moment. He grabbed the pink haired woman and transported them to the Uchiha Manor where he'd pushed her against the wall and claimed her plump lips as his own.

The next morning, as he watched her naked back rise and fall he decided that this was going to be what he awoke to every morning and when Sakura opened her eyes he told her as much.

The two married the following month at a very private ceremony.

Sasuke smirked, remembering. He knew he was a lucky bastard as he watched his wife settle their son in his crib.

Despite the two having a long past, and them adjusting to her hospital work and his Anbu missions, he was utterly content.

"Ne, Sasuke, come to bed with me." Sakura whispered as her lips skimmed his jaw and her small fingers tugged at the hem of his pants.

"Hn." He smirked.

Content indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there was that. Thank you for reading.

-DarkBlossom


End file.
